warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Snowtail's Love
Oh, a new story? Indeed. Read. Enjoy. :P -Oakfeather, The ultimate Warriors Fantard 03:28, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Summary: A deaf white kit named Snowkit grows up in MountainClan. Though, to be clear: SNOWKIT in this story is NOT ThunderClan's Snowkit, but this is somewhat a tribute to Snowkit from OS. ---- It was a warm afternoon when the hungry cries of kits rang through the camp, followed by deep rumbling purrs, and exclamations of joy. A new litter of kits had been born that day in MountainClan, tiny little bundles really. They were born to Whitetail and her mate, Nightstar. Amoung these kits, there was one who stood out in the darkly coloured litter. He had fur as white as snow, and, when they opened, sparking, deep blue pools for eyes. As time went on, the clan looked over Whitetail's new charge with endearment, fussing over and spoiling them as the only kits in the clan at the time. And the white kit, Snowkit, was growing quite well, he was already a bit taller then his littermates, and very brave. He was moving through camp in strides on his long legs, looking at the cats around him. He didn't speak very much, and when he did he sounded quite funny, for he wasn't the best at pronounciation. He looked around at the things, and tried to make sense of the dry riverbed he lived in. There was the golden she-cat, whom he knew to be his mother, and there was that brown furred tom who came to him often, and seemed quite friendly, always his whiskers twitching in amusement at the kits antics, and Snowkit knew him to be his father. He seemed to inspire respect in the other cats he saw talking to him, and he admired him greatly. Other then that, he saw big cats coming in and out of a green thing.. what was it called? He wasn't sure. He would call it greenthing until he thought of something better. Then there were smaller cats, but not so small as him. And then there was one big-cat, but he smelled different from the others, he smelled of strong, sharp oders, while the others smelled of meats and grass and wood. After seeing him carrying leaves around in his mouth, he guessed he was another kind of cat altogether, one that liked to eat plants insted of meat. Snowkit was brave, and strong no doubt, a true clan cat, except he didn't know what a clan was, because he could not hear any sounds. The strong smelling cat walked up to him and dropped the leaves to the ground, and looked down at him. "He'i..." Snowkit said, hoping that he greeted him correctly. The big cat blinked, "Hello Snowkit. What are you doing out of the nursery." He blinked, seeing his mouth move. He wasn't sure what the cat was saying, so he continued to stare at him intently. "Snowkit?" He watched him, but then he didn't know what he was saying, so he got disinterested, and began to wash his chest fur. "Snowkit, can you hear me?" No response. He picked up Snowkit, who growled and squeaked in protest, and was brought into a den like the warm place where he spent most of his time, only this smelled as sharp and strong as the cat who carried him, instead of the comforting milk-scent. He looked up at this big cat defiantly, and squeaked, "Waht el' uo doo 'n?" The big cat frowned deeper, and peered into Snowkit's ears, and then shouted softly in them, "Snowkit!!" He felt air on his ears, and he twitched them, and then got angry at this big cat. He reached up and swatted him, and then looked around frantically for his parents. "Whitepelt!" the the cat Snowkit swatted, who happened to be the medicine cat, called out to Snowkit's mother, who arrived shortly, "Yes, Boulderfoot?" she answered, padding in. "I think.. Snowkit is deaf." "What?" she mewed sharply. "He's deaf." Boulderfoot mewed, watching as the kit ran for Whitepelt, and hid behind her. She blinked in shock, and then bent to lick her son's ears. "He.. he can't be... How will be become a warrior?" she demanded, still in shock. "I'm afraid he won't, i'm sorry." Boulderfoot said, dipping his head. Snowkit wasn't sure what they were talking about, but Whitepelt seemed distressed, and so did some other cats stopping to look into the sharp smelling den, thought most looked on with pity. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but he hoped it would get better soon. **** There was a little leafy area in the dry riverbed that our white-furred protagonist called home, which was the medicine den that our little Snowkit was in, only now he was much bigger, and his name was Snowtail. When he had turned six moons, he had been taken for training to be a warrior, but he didn't do great at it, for he couldn't hear any orders, or the scuffling of prey, or the pawsteps of invaders. It was decided he would learn from Boulderfoot how to use herbs, by showing him the herbs, and then applying them to injured cats who came in. Once he was taken to the Heart Tree to talk to StarClan, he found out about the world of sounds. The cats in the stars had explained to him a little bit about who he was, and where he was. He apparently belong to a group of cats, 'MountainClan' they told him. There was another clan among them called SkyClan, who lived the gorge beyond the forest. They were the enemies of his fellows. There were warriors, who fought, and apprentices, who learned. He was told he was a special apprentice, and he was supposed to learn to heal. He was told he would watch what Boulderfoot did, and learn how to heal things. He obeyed the starry cats, and though mildly disapointed that when he awoke he still couldn't hear, he was also excited now that he understood what he was doing with all these cats. He had learned each herb by scent and look, and knew how to mix them, sort them, and apply them to wounds by watching his mentor. Boulderfoot had left him though, and he wasn't quite certain why. He had looked fine on the outside, no injuries, but he did seem a bit frail. He found him one day not breathing, and then the Clan took him outside, where Snowtail had sat with him all night, until his Clan buried him. He was sad, but a grey tom who was his friend kept him company, talking away, while Snowtail nodded, even though he didn't understand what he was saying, which amused the grey cat, which in turn amused Snowtail. He didn't talk very much, even though he knew a good amount of words. The rest of the clan mostly ignored him, except for his family and friend. But that one day, he was mixing two herbs together like he saw Boulderfoot do once, making a 'phell-teese' as he said to the others of the clan, trying to repeat the word he heard on one trip to talk to his ancestors, when he saw a very pretty she-cat near the outside of his den. He called her Dapple, for she had a dapple-y tortoiseshell fur, and he didn't know her real name. Little did he know her name was Dapplefur. She was a nice she-cat, he could tell. She always seemed happy and warm, and he liked her very much. Sometimes she'd come into his den, to get cobwebs and other things to bring to the elders, and he'd try his best to get her to like him, smiling and pricking his ears, and mewing attempted greetings. "Hi Da-fful!" he said, for the first time calling her by the name he gave her in his head. She looked at him curiously, wondering how he knew her name. "Hello." she mewed back to him, he tail waving towards him to get across the meaning. "Yur.. You... r..rr.." he struggled for a moment, trying to make sure he was saying it right, "War-or?" "Warrior? Yes." she nodded. He smiled proudly, puffing out his fur, "I 'ss Sno. Snoteel." She smiled back, padding in partly, "I see." "I'ss meddi-kin cat." he said, though then blushed in embarrasment. Of course she knew he was the medicine cat. She nodded her head in reply, and then looked over her shoulder as she heard Nightstar call her for a patrol." "I have to go." she said apologetically, motioning to her and then out of the den with her tail. He understood, and nodded, "G'by." he mewed, and watched her go. He felt quite happy to have carried a small conversation, especially with Dapple. He sighed happily, and turned back to his work, not quite sure why he felt so bubbly. He would call her in to talk often, quite happy to do so, and she seemed happy too. Eventually he stopped fetching her to talk and she came every day, sometimes more then once, and they'd talk as well as he could manage. He was sitting in the medicine den one day, sharing tongues with his grey-pelted friend. He was keeping a keen eye on two cats in the camp, who seemed to talk like he and Dapple would talk. Eventually the tom mewed something to her, and dropped a little yellow flower, and she seemed even more happy, and then shy. They talked more, and then she said something which made the tom's eyes sparkle, and then she nuzzled him. He continued to watch them until his friend nudged him to get his attention again, and he turned away. A flower... **** Snowtail was extra excited today to see Dapple. He had washed back his fur, making it sleek instead of fuzzy, and he was sitting carefully in front of a pile of yellow flowers which he had picked with the herbs he brought in. He watched the sun carefully from the den, waiting for the sun to be at the highest point, which was when the pretty tortoiseshell usually came. Sure enough, she padded through the entrance to the camp, her eyes sparkling as she laughed and talked with a tom next to her. He felt a surge of some emotion through him, which was very unpleasent, and he wanted very much to go and claw that grin off of the tom's face. The tom left her though, and the feeling subsided as she padded towards him, and he felt warm again. "Hi!" he called out. He had practiced speaking to himself in his dreams, so he could talk to her better. "Hi Snowtail!" she said out of habit, and then she waved her tail at him as she entered. "I'em good." he said, "Watabout' you?" She nodded happily in response, and then hesitantly sat beside him, so she was pressed against his fur. He blushed under his white pelt, and then he wondered what to say. She flicked her tail to herself, "I," she said, "was hunting." she flicked her tail out towards the forest, and then dropped into a crouch and sat up again. He thought about her motions for a moment, and she watched eagerly. "I... I'nn like hunt'an too." he finally mewed. She nodded her head, "You understood!" He blinked at this, and she coughed, "Oh, right." He watched as she pressed into his fur, head head on his shoulder. He felt the vibration of her purring, which he tried to copy. He then decided she was ready for the flower, just like how the tom had given the she-cat the flower in the camp clearing. He twisted around to reach behind himself, and grabbed the flowers, and held them out to her. She looked suprised as he thrust them at her, and her ears pricked up. "Oh! Uh, Snowtail-er-uh." she stumbled, instictively talking even though he didn't hear. He watched her stutter, and wondered what she was saying. He blinked at her hopefully and anxiously with wide blue eyes. He hoped she'd say yes. He wanted them to be together like he'd seen many other cats in the camp, nuzzling and sharing prey and and being together. "I.. Snowtail.." she flattened her ears, "I.. have to say no. I-i can't. I'm sorry." He saw the look on her face, and he understood her answer. His ears drooped, and he looked down. "I-i have to go. I'm sorry." she said hastily, getting up and running from the den. He dropped down in frustration and sadness. Why didn't she say yes? Was it because he was deaf? Or maybe she didn't like him like that. He mulled it over as he slipped into unconciousness, tired. **** Dapplefur sat in the warriors den, sad as she looked at her reflection in a small puddle. She really did like Snowtail, loved him even, maybe. But she didn't want to, how could she ever be the mate of a cat who couldn't even hold a regular conversation? No, she just couldn't. But you want to.. she argued back at herself. No. she said back again. I need to have a regular mate, like.. like Longleg. ''she thought of the black and white tom she'd been walking with earlier in the day before she visited Snowtail. Longleg was a nice cat, and the way he doted on her, it was easy to see he had feelings for her. ''But I don't want Longleg... she sighed. I.. I want.. Suddenly, there was a loud shriek of suprise outside the camp, and she snapped out of her thoughts, and back to the present. More screeches erupted out of nowhere, and when she ran outside, the riverbed was overrun by SkyClan warriors, who were tangling with her clanmates, clawing and spitting and bitting. She growled, and leapt on a SkyClan tom who was racing past her, and clawed his shoulders. Sharpstar! She internally groaned at her bad luck. He dropped with faster speed then she thought possible, rolling over and crushed her under him quickly, and then he twisted around to be face to face, slashing at her. She yowled as blood spurted from her cheek, getting into her eyes and blinding her. She gasped helplessly as the tom lunged again. Snowtail! **** The white tom, who had been sleeping in the medicine den, woke with a start. He felt shivers going down his spine, and shook it off quickly, blinking away the crud in his eyes. Suddenly, a mixture of foreign smells hit his tongue. He smelled the salty tang of blood that he smelled on some of his patients, only more. And he also smelled a strange stench. Another clan? But then he smelled one distinct scent. It was Dapple, her blood, spilling. He bolted out of the den, and ducked and dove, bewildered, throught the crouds of battling cats. He yelped as a strange cat leapt on him, and hurt him with his thorn-sharp claws. Snowtail strugged under the tom's claws and teeth, feeling his flesh tearing, and blood spray from his neck. He squirmed, and kicked the tom wildly in the gut, which sent him flying. He layed there, panting, eyes shut tight, feeling somewhat faint from the loss of blood. He felt himself falling asleep into darkness, and soon his head was filled with images of earlier in the day. He was back in the den with Dapple, the flowers, and the scent of her fur filling his jaws. But then it wasn't her fur, it was her blood, dripping off her neck and onto the flowers. He came to again, and he struggled up, and yowled out, "Da-dappil'!" He followed her scent through the other cats, and saw another tom on top of her. He froze as he saw her face, which was cut and bleeding. The tom seemed to move in slow motion, his jaws agape, moving towards her spine. He lunged forward, and slammed into the tom, who was startled. He screeched, and clawed the intruder, slashing and biting without mercy. He eventually the intruder gave up, and his mouth moving in what Snowtail assumed was a wail before ran away, out of the riverbed. He turned back to Dapple, who was lying on the ground still, but smiling now. "Snowtail.." she murmured, "You saved me..." He ran to her side, and burrowed his head against her face. "I.. love you, Snowtail." she said, looking up at him, hoping he'd understand. He blinked at her for a few seconds, and she feared he didn't know. But then he broke into a loud, rumbling purr. He knew. "I..illuve you too." he mewed. She purred, and fell unconcious as he pressed against her softly. **** It was a season later, and Snowtail was running to the medicine den anxiously, having gathered the leaves he knew helped a queen make milk for kits. Dapple, his mate, was close to kitting when he left, and his friend had came and fetched him, with an urgent look that could only mean she was due. He ran into the medicine den, and dropped the leaves, and looked at his mate anxiously. She was laying there, smiling, her belly flat. He purred, nuzzling her. "Hi." "Hi." she replied, smiling more. She looked down at her paws, where three small kits were, tiny and mewling, opening and closing their pink mouths. All of them were a beautiful white-and-tortoiseshell, and all of them were fuzzy with kit-fluff. He felt proud of his mate and kits, which he licked eagerly. Nightstar and Whitepelt and his friend were all there, Nightstar looking especially pleased with his son. He suddenly felt concerned. Would these kits hear, or would they be deaf, just like him? He bent down close, looking at their little faces, with eyes shut tight. He then decided to test. He tapped the ground with his front paw. All of their tiny ears twitched towards him, swiveling, and they began to move their mouths. He sighed in happiness and relief, and layed next to his mate. Some cats might hear of him, and look on in pity, but he had no need for it. He was happy, and he had become a true clan cat, despite the odds. But all that really mattered, was his Dapple. FIN